Afterwards
by FanficGirl
Summary: Who says Aeris really died in the video game? I made this fic when a thought came to me. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!
1. Default Chapter Title

*************  
Afterwards  
*************  
By FanficGirl  
  
( I do not own these characters!! )  
  
Everyone got blinded in the highwind by green light eminating from the lifestreams. While everyone closes their eyes, Aeris once again, relives. Green bubbles around her swirled and she had her ribbon on again. It was pretty weird because she was back into the ' Loveless' station which was in the beginning of her whole adventure. Sighing quietly, she walked out of the station. Aeris shooked her head and saw all the destruction before her. Midgar was in ruins. She stepped over alot of broken machinery and other things she don't want to notice. As Aeris passed a large car door, little whimpering can be heard. She looked confused and slowly, cautiously, walked towards it. A little kid was stuck under it and was bleeding profusely on his head. Aeris had a queasy feeling in her stomach and felt determined as she gently, but firm, pulled him out. As she held him in her arms, he was wheezing and his chest was slightly pressuring in. ' He got some ribs broken. I have to save this little boy.'  
  
The boy started crying, hot tears smearing his dirty face. " Huhi, cu-cain't, bur-bureath. " Aeris sank into more depression and felt her limit rise. When it reached its climax, she chosed Healing Wind. Green wind enveloped them and the kid fainted. Aeris got worried and held him tightly. She got up and started running for something. She don't know why she did. People do the silliest things in their life. Aeris kept running and fell on her knees. The sky was dark with grey clouds and objects casted shadows around the place. Aeris was in the middle of a huge empty pasture filled with chunks of mechanical stuff and thunder erupted the skies. Crackling boomed out from the sky and she got up again. ' No wonder I'm running. ' she thought quickly, ' I got to get shelter. ' Holding the boy closer, she ran straight. Rain started pouring swiftly and the long grass whacked at her legs. Her ankles felt itchy and dirty but Aeris ignored it. The wind blewed at her as if its trying to make her fly away. Her dress waved, looking like a flag in this storm. Aeris looked up in the sky and her eyes turned wide in astonishment. Really far out in the dark sky, an object was falling. Aeris stood there, paralyzed, and her mind was totally unfocused to tell her legs to run again. The object turned bigger and when it was finally near the ground, Aeris snapped from her state of dream. She started to scream.  
  
The highwind crashed into the soft, mucky mud, landing only a few meters away from Aeris. The impact sent her flying backwards and the ground knocked the wind out of her. Mud and grass were flunged everywhere, staining Aeris from head to shoe as she hugged the boy tighter. When everything calmed down and the rain turned into soft pecks, Aeris opened her eyes. The highwind had little smoke coming out of it and had a little clicking noise. Then it stopped. The only sound was a moan from the little boy and Aeris' heart pounding in her ears. The rain had finally stopped and the sky started to clear up. When it did, stars were shown clearly and the moon was at its fullest. Aeris got up and felt aching all over her body. She walked slowly towards the highwind and she felt her calve muscle abruptly hurt. Aeris cried out in pain and sat on one of her legs. Rubbing the other one, she noticed she pulled a muscle. ' From all that running I guess. ' she thought, ' Well, I have to keep on moving. ' As she walked a little more slowly, the grass was flat on the ground. Aeris felt whoozy as she reached the door. Touching its cool metal, she opened it with one hand and the other holding the boy. Slipping inside, she closed the door shut. When she turned around, it was totally black as black can be. Aeris felt very nervous and suddenly breathed out loud.  
  
Reaching out as if she's a blind women, she felt a door handle. Aeris pulled it slightly and the door creaked open. Night light spurred through the crack so she opened it more widely. Stepping onto the platform, she gasped. Sprawled before her was Cloud, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Tifa and Cid. The little boy in her arms started to move around and all Aeris could say is," Oh my...."  
  
  
Author says: Well, I finished my third fanfic. My other two are in Inuyasha. Hehee, like anyone cares. I don't kow if I should continue this or leave it as a oneshot. Please review and tell me what you think about it. And guess what? Aeris is alive in the real game! Think about it. Aeris in the beginning blinking with green bubbles swirling around her and at the end she's doing it again. Maybe its replaying the whole adventure again and again...hm.... ^_~ Ja ne!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

*******************  
Afterwards Part 2  
*******************  
By FanficGirl  
  
( I still don't own these characters! )  
  
Aeris felt dizzy and her kness started to wobble. Uneasy and uncomfortable, she moved slowly towards the nearest person, Barret. Stooping down, she laid the little boy next to him and put her hands to her head. Hot tears flowed out and Aeris cried, stopped, then cried again. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything is gone. " Maybe its all a dream. All a dream. Any minute I'm going to wake up. Its all a dream. " she whispered incoherently. She put her hands at the side of her head and started to rock herself. Her eyes wandered on Barret, looking as if he's sleeping from an exhausted day at work. Aeris started to choke and tears came out again. " Ugh.." Aeris stopped her crying and felt alarmed. She looked around franticly to see where the source of the noise came from. Eventually, little movements started to show at each and every corner. Aeris' eyes turned wide with amazement and tried to concentrate at what she's seeing. A dark figure got up. Well, tried to get up.   
  
Aeris ran over there and helped...her. " Aw man, my head hurts! " Aeris smiled and laughed out loud as she hugged Yuffie with all her might. " Oh Yuffie! I thought you were dead! " Yuffie pushed Aeris when she heard her voice. "Wha-what? No! I thought YOU were dead! " Yuffie turned around and massaged her temples. " Man, the crash must've messed with my brain. " Aeris clapped her hands together. " No Yuffie. I'm alive as alive can be! I came back to life! " Yuffie turned around swiftly and said worriedly, " Am I...am I in heaven? " Aeris felt as if it was no use talking to this girl. She turned around at another slight movement.   
  
Aeris saw just in time that Cloud was holding Tifa to him. Tifa had her head tucked into his shoulders and Cloud was stroking her hair. Aeris could faintly hear them talking. " Tifa, are you alright? " Tifa lifted up her head. " Of course I am. If you are, I am too. " Aeris fell to her knees as they two started hugging each other more closely. " Where do we go on after this? " Cloud put his cheek on top of her head. " I don't know, Tifa. I just don't know. Maybe we all could try to meet her. " Aeris knew he was talking about her but looking at how close Tifa and Cloud were, she felt an anchor sink to the bottom of her stomach. She felt sick and her heart ached. Aeris got up from her knees and looked at the wide eyes of Vincent, Barret, Red XII and Cid. " Uh... hi? " Aeris said sheepishly. Barret tried to rub his eyes.   
" AAAHH! I'm seeing things dammit! Somebody open the lights! "   
  
Groaning at the far corner, the little boy sat up. " Mommy? Mommy?? Where am I? " Cid turned around. " Damn. How'da lil' kid got up here? Man, I need a cigarette. " He started touching all over his pockets. Cid was greeted with alot of broken weed. " Aw *%$#! " Vincent walked up to Aeris. " Hello Aeris. How was Holy?  
Did you see your mother? " Aeris smiled. " Yeah. I saw her. What I don't understand is why I'm back here. " RedXII examined her. " I think we can answer that til we get everything settled. " Barret roared. " HEY CLOUD AND TIFA! GET UP! " Aeris turned away and faced a dark wall. Tifa got up and lended Cloud a hand which he accepted.  
Cloud did some warm ups with his arms and rubbed his hands together. " I'm glad everybody's back. We saved the world. Now lets restore it. " " Hey! Waitasec! Ima let nature do that! I want to relax in your Villa or something! " Barret yelled.   
  
Cloud shrugged. " Ok. Fine with me. Eh Tifa, are you going back to 7th Heaven? " Tifa shooked her head. " No. I guess not. " She clapped her hands together with glee. " Lets all have a victory party! We all saved the world you know! " Cloud lowered his eyes. " But the main hero isn't here. It doesn't feel right. " Cid put his arm up with a fist. " Aw, party pooper. Well I say PARTAY!! " " WAAAAAHHH!! " Everybody covered their ears, even Aeris. " I WANT MY MOMMY! " Yuffie ran to the little kid. " Shutup! Shutup! " The boy kicked her. " LEAVE ME ALONE!! " Aeris gradually walked towards him and threw sleeping powder. In a few seconds, the boy was snoring softly. " Ae-aeris?? " stammered Cloud and Tifa. Vincent crossed his arms. " You guys are definitely slow. " He said tauntingly. Tifa jumped onto one of Cloud's arms. " Now that Aeris is here, lets get partying! " Seriousness knitted into Cloud's brows. " Aeris? I can't believe it. How'd you, how'd you.." Aeris just smiled warmly, a blush creeping along her cheeks. " I ah...I don't know. " she whispered softly. RedXII shooked his head. " I don't know about you guys, but I think we all have enough for today. We gotta go back to where there is people and good places where we can relax. " Cloud then nodded slowly. " I guess so. " But the whole time everybody went fixing the huge dent on the side of the Highwind, Cloud couldn't get his eyes off of Aeris. No one noticed but one particular red-eyes girl..  
  
**************************  
  
Author notes: Whewee! This fic is short! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. ^_^ Stubborn, ain't I?   
  
  



End file.
